Songsaenim Saranghae
by BabyJoongie
Summary: Author baru/Chapter 1 : Heart Attack/"Saranghae"/"Jung Yunho"/"Nado " /Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang setia menunggu cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana kah awal pertemuan keduanya setelah Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong? Apakah status mereka sebagai guru dan murid tidak akan menghalangi kisah cinta mereka?/ff YunJae/ DLDR/Review please.


Choi Jae Hyun ( Baby_Joongie )

Songsaenim~ saranghae

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Jung Yong Hwa

Jung Yoo Mi

Park Yoouchun

Kim Junsu

Jung Jessica ( Cameo )

Pairing : YunJae slight JaeSu

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : JYJ dan TVXQ milik Cassiopeia disini aku cuman minjem nama doank

Warning : Yaoi TYPO EYD tidak baku. Jadi kalau gak suka baca silahkan klik tanda 'x'

Italic : Flashback

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

I told you before

No PLAGIAT

Okey~

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1 : Heart Attack

Now Playing : EXO K Heart Attack

Author POV

_Terlihat anak kecil berwajah cantik sedang tertawa senang melihat boneka gajah pemberian namja tampan bermata musang dengan wajah tegas yang membingkai wajah tampannya. Jaejoong—nama anak kecil cantik itu—sedang asyik bermain boneka diatas tempat tidur milik Yunho. Sesekali ia menguap mengantuk karena jam tidurnya sudah lewat 1jam yang lalu._

"_Joongie mengantuk eoh?" Tanya Yunho sambil membelai kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. _

_Mata doe itu terlihat sayu sambil mengangguk kecil. Jaejoong kemudian tertidur diatas paha Yunho._

"_Yeppeo" Ujar Yunho pelan. Ia kemudian beralih mengelus pipi chubby milik Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong masih terlihat cantik walaupun ia tertidur seperti itu. _

_Yunho kemudian membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong diatas bantal. Ia sedikit berhati-hati saat menurunkan tubuh kecil milik Jaejoong. Setelah menurunkan tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong. Tak lupa namja tampan itu mengecup kening milik Jaejoong._

.

.

.

_Jaejoong mengucek kedua matanya. Ia berbalik menatap sisi ranjang yang sudah kosong. "Dimana Yunnie hyung?" Jaejoong bermonolog. _

_Anak kecil berumur 6tahun itu turun dari tempat tidur Yunho dan memutuskan untuk mencari Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan pelan dan menarik kenop pintu kamar milik Yunho. _

_TAP!_

_TAP!_

_TAP!_

_Jaejoong memutuskan mencari Yunho diruang kerja appa Yunho. Joongie kecil terlihat terkejut saat mendapati Yunho tengah berlutut dihadapan appanya._

"_Appa Jaejoong pasti akan sedih mendengar ini" Ucap Yunho sambil terisak. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati appa Yunho tengah menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian appa Yunho tersenyum kearahnya._

"_Joongie masuklah sayang~" Ucap Tuan Jung lembut yang membuat Yunho berbalik menatapnya._

"_Humm ada apa ahjussi? Kenapa Yunnie hyung berlutut? Ayo berdiri Yunnie?" Jaejoong kecil berjalan kearah Yunho dan membantu Yunho berdiri dengan tangan kecilnya. _

"_Joongie setuju tidak kalau yunnie bersekolah di Jepang?"_

"_Appa!" Geram Yunho saat mendengar appanya mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sekali ia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata doe-nya setelah itu berbalik menatap Yunho yang tengah menatap Appanya tajam._

"_Joongie setuju ahjussi" _

_Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang kini mengigit telunjuknya. Sepertinya baby Joongie terlihat bingung dengan situasi seperti ini._

"_Baiklah sekarang bereskan pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Jung Young Hwa tegas._

"_Aishh nuna~ bantu aku" Yoo Mi yang kebetulan lewat hanya menatap kasihan adiknya itu. _

"_Aku tidak bisa membantumu Jung" Yoo Mi menggeleng lemah setelah itu berjalan meninggalkan adiknya. Ia tidak mungkin menentang appanya kan?_

"_Tapi Yunnie akan pergi lama eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. _

"_Ani~ tunggu aku 3tahun lagi. Kau akan menungguku boo~?" _

_Jaejoong diam sejenak. Setelah itu Jaejoong mengangguk lucu. Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong bertubi-tubi._

"_Saranghae~_

.

.

.

Author POV

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu lagi. Namja cantik itu mengusap kasar wajahnya setelah itu bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia mengambil segelas air dingin dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Glek…Glek…Glek"

Jaejoong mengusap bibir cherry seksinya kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil diary kecil yang berada dilaci kecil disamping ranjang tidurnya dan menuliskan sesuatu didalam diary tersebut.

_**Didalam pikiranku hanya ada dirimu.**_

_**Kau pergi tanpa memberiku kabar.**_

_**Sekarang aku merindukanmu. **_

_**Selalu memikirkanmu.**_

Jaejoong menutup diary kecilnya dan kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat lagi hyung" Kesal Junsu. Junsu terus saja memarahi Jaejoong yang membuat namja berwajah cantikitu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya terlambat 2menit dan Junsu sudah menceramahi Jaejoong 2jam?

Jaejoong duduk disamping Junsu sambil menutup kupingnya. Mendengar suara lumba-lumba sahabatnya itu membuat kupingnya sakit.

"Aishh diamlah Su-ie sayang~" Jaejoong mencubit pipi chubby Junsu yang membuat namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu memekik kesakitan.

"Aishh hyung pipiku" Ujar Junsu sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah. "Oh iya aku dengar guru Kang sudah ada penggantinya"

Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil buku ipa dalam tasnya terhenti mendengar gossip baru dari sahabatnya itu. "Benarkah? Gurunya tampan tidak?"

PLAK!

Junsu segera memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan tangannya. Yang ada dikepala Jaejoong itu hanya cowok tampan.

"Appo~ Su-ie" Cherry lips itu terlihat mengerucut kesal. Jaejoong kemudian mengusap kepalanya dan men-deathglare Junsu yang tengah memeletkan lidahnya.

"Siapa suruh dikepala hyung hanya ada cowok tampan"

"Ishh dari pada kamu punya pacar yang jidatnya lebar seperti lapangan sepak bola"

"Aishhh hyung~"

Junsu memang mempunyai namjachingu yang dijuluki casanova. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si jidat lebar Yoouchun. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih setia menunggu Yunnienya. Siapa tau saja Yunnienya itu bertambah tampan dan—

"Jaejoong hyung itu gurunya"

Suara Junsu membuat Jaejoong tersadar akan lamunannya. Ia kemudian menatap Namja tampan yang berdiri didepan papan tulis. Wajahnya terlihat tampan dengan mata musang yang dapat menghipnotis namja maupun Yeoja.

"Yunnie~"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menggumamkan sesuatu. Siapa? Yunnie?

"Yunnie? Yunnie nugu hyung?" Tanya Junsu pelan. Jaejoong berbalik menatap Junsu yang tengah menuntut jawaban.

"Ani~ maksud Joongie uhmmm Yunnie ah iya Yunnie itu boneka beruang milik Joongie" Jaejoong segera mengelak. Sedangkan Junsu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menyidik.

"Benarkah?" Selidik Junsu.

"Uhmmm" Jaejoong segera mengangguk cepat. Untung saja Junsu tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Jaejoong kemudian bernafas lega dan menatap namja tampan yang akan menjadi guru barunya.

"Jadi nama songsaenim siapa?" Tanya Jessica sih Yeoja genit.

"Jung Yunho"

DEG!

Suara itu. Tatapan itu. Ternyata benar dia itu Yunnienya. Dan ini bukan Fantasi. Yang terasa nyata mebuat Jaejoong hampir gila.

"Jung Yunho" Gumam Jaejoong. Tanpa disadari Namja bermata musang itu sedari tadi menatap Jaejoong tajam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan diary kecilnya dari dalam tasnya. Jaejoong memang suka saat menulis sesuatu dalam diary kecilnya. Apalagi tentang Yunnie.

_**Gila.**_

_**Anggaplah aku gila.**_

_**Aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu.**_

_**Hahh….**_

_**Fantasi yang terasa nyata ini mebuatku hampir gila **_

"Kau menulis apa hyung~" Junsu tiba-tiba saja berada didepan hadapan Jaejoong dan sedikit mengintip diary Jaejoong. Junsu penasaran apa yang selalu Jaejoong tulis didiary-nya.

Jaejoong dengan secepat kilat menutup diarnynya dan tersenyum gugup. "Ahh ani~ ini diary Joongie dan itu rahasia"

Bibir Junsu langsung mengerucut mendengar perkataan dari hyungnya. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Jaejoong sesekali mendesah pelan. Jaejoong memasukan diarnya kedalam tas setelah itu menatap Junsu.

"Kau kenapa Su-ie?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. Ia kemudian menyentuh kening Junsu yang membuat namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu terlihat sedikit berblushing.

"Ani~ hyung" Ucap Junsu gugup. Ia memang sudah lama menyukai Jaejoong namun sepertinya Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

SRET!

"Songsaenim" Ujar Junsu sedikit berteriak sebenarnya. Namun sepertinya Yunho menulikan telinganya ia malah semakin menarik namja cantik itu. Jaejoong sendiri sudah berusaha melepaskan genggaman Yunho tapi sepertinya Yunho sedang cemburu. Cemburu?

"Su-ie tidak apa-apa aku akan segera kemba—hyaaa Yunie" Yunho terus saja menyeret paksa Jaejoong.

Mereka kemudian berhenti ditaman belakang sekolahnya.

"Hoshhh Hoshhh" Jaejoong berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia sangat lelah diseret paksa oleh Yunho.

"Mianhae~ boo" Yunho meminta maaf sambil mengenggam tangan milik Jaejoong.

"Kau menyebalkan Yunnie~ hikss" Tangis Jaejoong pecah. Yunho kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Aku kira ini tidak nyata. Aku kira hiks aku bermimpi" Ujar Jaejoong ditengah-tengah isakannya.

"Ini nyata Joongie" Yunho segera mengecup kilat bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri melotot saat Yunho seenak jidatnya mengecup bibir cherry-nya.

DEG!

DEG!

Jaejoong mendekat kewajah Yunho. Debaran hangat terdengar entah jantung milik siapa.

"Kau benar-benar yunnie"

CHUP~

Yunho segera mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Tidak hanya itu Yunho juga melumat lembut bibir kissable milik Jaejoong. Ada rasa manis dari bibir cherry milik Jaejoong.

"Auhmmppppp Cpkkkk"

Jaejoong segera memukul dada milik Yunho. Yunho yang mengerti Jaejoong sudah kehabisan nafas itu pun langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Yunho tertawa pelan melihat bibir Jaejoong yang penuh saliva dan juga terlihat bengkak.

"Apa yang kau lihat" Ucap Jaejoong galak. Yunho malah tertawa pelan melihat Jaejoong tengah mengusap bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aishhh Yunnie kenapa kau menciumku" Jaejoong menghentak-hentakan kakinya ditanah. Setelah itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan galaknya.

"Untung saja kau tidak kumakan" Ucap Yunho santai sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong yang sedikit kurus.

BLUSH~

Jantung Jaejoong seperti behenti berdetak. Bagaimana tidak namja didepannya tengah menggoda dirinya dan lihatlah pipi yang memerah sempurna akibat efek ciuman + gombalan Yunho.

"Aku gembira kau sudah kembali" Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho. Yunho sedikit kaget saat Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu namun setelah itu ia membalas pelukan namja berwajah cantik tersebut.

"Saranghae~" Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Nado~"

.

.

.

TBC

Author baru m_-_m #Mohon bantuannya para senior

Sebenarnya udah lama nulis ff cuman baru kali ini nulis ff yang pairingnya YunJae ^_^

Kalau responnya bagus bakal dilanjutin kok :D

Review please?

Follow my twitter Baby_Joongie


End file.
